


When I said "I Do"

by PanDitty, sourstraws



Series: Rivarmin Fest 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anniversary, Children, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Married Life, Meet the Family, Mpreg, Referenced Mpreg, Reflection, rivarmin - Freeform, rivarminfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDitty/pseuds/PanDitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourstraws/pseuds/sourstraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musings and thoughts of Armin and Levi on their ten years of marriage and beautiful children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'When I said "I Do"' Armin POV

**Author's Note:**

> Armin's POV of their marriage <3

When I said "I do", I was as nervous as I was excited. Neither of us knew anything about married life, only that it would be the longest journey of our lives. When you proposed to me on graduation day at college, I was too excited to say no. I admit, it was a little strange at first. Us sharing your one bedroom apartment until we could afford a house, but we made things work. Especially when we found out I was pregnant with Cyril.

When I said "I do", I knew that I loved you more than anything in the world. That I loved the softer side of you that only I could see. The romantic that would possess you during our intimate moments, or simply when I wanted a hug or something more platonic. That candle light dinners during take-out night were cheesy and sweet at the same time. That you give humanity's greatest back massages after spending long hours in the lab.

When I said "I do", I knew that we would struggle. That at times we would argue, push each other's limits and try to make things work. What I didn't know is that I would have to stop working and you picked up extra hours to get us by. That I would miss you like crazy during week long business trips, but knowing you would hold me for hours when you came home.

When I said "I do", I knew we would be a family, and that you would be a great father despite what you had been through. That your past wouldn't affect the future. That our two kids would look up to you, and how you cried the day each of them were born. That Cyril would believe you were a superhero for the longest of time and wants to be as strong as you when he gets older. That Isabel would be shorter than you all her life, and you were perfectly content with that.

When I said "I do", I knew there would be tears. Even if it was over something petty, from being overwhelmed with happiness or something more drastic. When Isabel wouldn't turn and I had an emergency c-section, when I thought I lost my wedding ring or when you surprised with a trip to the aquarium on my birthday. Through the ups and downs, I knew I wouldn't be able to escape the tears. Even now I'm crying because I'm so glad that we have made it to where we are today.

When I said "I do", I knew we would be renewing our vows. I meant it when I said for better or worse, and I'm so thankful that we made it to this day. I'm glad that we have made it through tens years, and I know we will make it through many, many more years. Happy Tenth Anniversary, my love.

\- Armin


	2. 'When I said "I do"' Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for Levi's point of view! <3

When I said “I do” I had never expected to say it quite like that. The words “I do” never meant marriage. For a long time I was never interested in something as confining and arbitrary as marriage. I was never interested in tying my life with someone else. I was too old, too broken. My past was baggage I didn’t want to burden anyone else with.

           

When I said “I do” I knew this was nothing I was ever prepared for. You were younger than me, kinder than me, and could have had any other man in the world. I didn’t think I deserved you. I couldn’t understand why you had stuck with me for so long. I always expected you to find someone or someplace better than by my side.

 

When I said “I do” I hoped it would last forever. You were my sun, my light. You were something that I could look forward to everyday and I wanted to keep you with me for as long as you would let me. I thought maybe if it was you maybe my life wouldn’t be so dark and listless. Love had been something I was used to being without but now I couldn’t imagine you ever leaving my side.

 

When I said “I do” I never expected a real family. I had you and that was enough. But when we found out about Cyril it struck a chord in me. I realized I could have something I had never really had before. And you had just given it to me so easily. I never pictured myself as a father but with you I could see that reality in our future. And with Isabel my life became that much more complete despite the difficulties.

 

When I said “I do” I knew there would be rough moments. I couldn’t always be there for you. Work demanded my time just as it always did but now it competed with you for my attention. Raising two children was almost impossible but I believe having you there made them the wonderful kids they are today. Even if I still think Cyril is a bit of a dumbass. He is our dumbass.

           

When I said “I do” I didn’t think I would say it twice the same meaning. Somehow renewing these vows make it that much more solid that much more strong. Makes me strong in a way I could have never been if not for you and the kids. Ten years feels like a long time, and the decades ahead of me seem that much brighter with you there. Happy Tenth Anniversary, miel.


End file.
